The present invention generally relates to computer controlled machining on computer controlled milling machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a CNC fixture used with a computer controlled milling machine to hold and manipulate the position of a work piece.
The industry of milling out engine blocks and cylinder heads of fossil fuel engines is growing exponentially. This is due to the increase in demand of high performance engines. The demand for high performance engine also includes the demand for high precision. Currently, there are no CNC fixtures to keep up with the demand for the milling of matching engine blocks and cylinder heads quickly. Usually, the same milling machine is used to mill both the engine block and the matching cylinder head. That requires the install and removal of each of the engine block and the cylinder head on the same milling machine, which takes a large amount of set up time. What is needed is a fixture to hold and manipulate the engine block and the cylinder head that allows for quick and precise install and removal of the engine block and the cylinder head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixture to hold and manipulate an engine block and cylinder head that allows for quick and precise install and removal of the engine block and the cylinder head.